Divagações
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Às vezes não existe resposta para a pergunta que fazemos.


_**Divagações  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

**30cookies **(http _dois pontos barra barra _community _ponto_ livejournal _ponto_ com _barra _30cookies)  
**Set : **_Verão  
_**Tema : **_#25 – Resposta  
_**Fandom : **_Saint Seiya – Kanon x Milo_

- # - # -

O geminiano sentou bruscamente na cama, buscando ar.

Tudo não havia passado de mais um pesadelo, mas era _real _demais para deixá-lo dormir novamente. A fraca luminosidade do aposento confirmava que ainda era madrugada e a respiração pesada de Milo a seu lado mostrava-lhe que não havia sido barulhento o suficiente para acordá-lo. Ou talvez o outro simplesmente tivesse o sono pesado demais.

Um sono sem culpas.

Não havia uma noite sequer em que Kanon não pensasse em todas as coisas que fizera. Traíra, mentira, matara, tudo em busca de poder. Os fins justificam os meios ? Sim, ele ainda concordava com a máxima de Maquiavel. Apenas não concordava mais agora em pagar o preço que era necessário.

Levantou-se, silencioso feito uma sombra no meio da noite. Acostumara-se. Desde que podia lembrar, era apenas um mero substituto do irmão. Ser invisível era um requisito indispensável e ele não sabia mais ser de outra forma. Seguiu até a janela, observando a lua.

Mais perturbador que seus pesadelos era não entender as pessoas a seu redor. Por que o perdoavam ? Se ele fora o pivô de tantas mortes de pessoas queridas, por que ele podia estar ali, dentro da oitava casa, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo ?

Que Athena lhe perdoasse era compreensível. Ela era uma deusa, podia ler sua mente e seu coração e ter certeza de seu arrependimento. Mas e quanto aos outros ? E quanto a Milo ? Será que algum dia ele iria despertar deste sonho e se ver preso num inferno, sozinho novamente ?

Não, ele não suportaria se isso acontecesse. Já lhe bastava conviver com os olhares atravessados de alguns cavaleiros de patentes inferiores, que não admitiam o perdão que recebera. Entendia-os, mas não poderia abdicar de sua última chance de viver dignamente com seu irmão.

De todas as surpresas de sua nova vida, Milo era a que mais o deixara perplexo – e a que ele mais gostara. Nunca, em nenhum momento, ele pensou que os dois fossem acabar juntos, muito menos apaixonados. Talvez porque achasse que ninguém ali se interessaria por ele depois de tudo. Ou talvez porque ele, assim como os outros, esperava que Milo terminasse com Camus, ou com ninguém.

Ainda lembrava da textura da grama sob os seus dedos e do cheiro de jasmim no ar daquele dia. Estivera deitado a tarde inteira debaixo duma árvore, ainda atônito por sua liberdade repentina. O que fazer de sua segunda vida ? Foi então quando Milo se sentou ao seu lado. Desde o momento em que o cavaleiro de _Scorpio_ o perdoara que ele se apaixonara. Mas aquilo lhe soava tão ridículo que ele simplesmente ignorara.

Depois de um silêncio perturbador de quase meia hora, Milo confessara-lhe que estava apaixonado por ele e o beijara. Curto e grosso, sem preâmbulos, como o próprio guardião da oitava casa era. Como Kanon poderia negar-lhe qualquer coisa que fosse ? Cada dia com Milo significava recuperar anos de sua juventude perdida no rancor e vingança. Eram tantas coisas que ele não tinha tempo para pensar até o momento em que Milo dormia.

Os pesadelos, a madrugada insone. O momento em que finalmente Kanon encarava seus demônios, refletia com eles sobre o que lhe acontecia. Até quando seria assim, assombrado ? Se a justiça realmente existisse, o geminiano sabia que aquilo iria se desenrolar até a sua morte – e, quem sabe, até depois dela.

- Novamente acordado no meio da noite, Kanon ? – a voz sonolenta de Milo o despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe se lhe acordei, Milo.

- A cama ficou fria sem você. – o escorpiano se levantou, colocando as mãos nos ombros do outro.

- Por quê ? – Kanon se virou para encará-lo.

Por que o perdoara ? Por que estava ali com ele ? Como conseguira esquecer de tudo tão facilmente ? Eram tantas perguntas que ele desejava fazer...

- Às vezes não existe resposta para a pergunta que fazemos, Kanon.

Milo o conduziu de volta para o colchão e o geminiano se deitou, olhando o teto.

- Da próxima vez, vou transar com você até deixá-lo exausto, para ver se você dorme a noite inteira e não fica divagando em tolices, K.

Kanon deu uma gargalhada. Curto e grosso, sem preâmbulos, simplesmente Milo. Beijou-o. Enquanto o outro existisse, ele sabia que pelo menos uma de suas perguntas não ficaria sem resposta.

O que fazer de sua segunda vida ? Viver ao lado de Milo, e ser feliz com ele, enquanto buscava todas as outras respostas de que precisasse.

_Fim._

- # - # -

_Cena inspirada na fic 'Halo', de Shadow of Arashi._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Essa fic não ficou do jeito que eu esperava... Nunca ! Fiquei perdida, lutei com ela... Já é irremediavelmente curta, e queria ficar ainda menor. Talvez eu devesse tê-la deixado minúscula de qualquer forma._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

22 de julho de 2008, 23:49.


End file.
